El problema
by estirden
Summary: Su único problema era no tener la respuesta. Lemon. (pésimo summary)


**Muy bien. En caso de que se pregunten por que volví a subirlo. Bueno. SUBÍ EL QUE NO ERA.**

**O SEA. ESTA HISTORIA ERA LA CORRECTA. EL ARCHIVO FUE EL INCORRECTO.**

** Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que leer un texto sin correcciones. Espero por favor le vuelvan a dar otra oportunidad. Cualquier error o algo que consideren déjenme lo en los comentarios.**

**Antes** **de empezar quiero decirles que este es el primer lemon que escribo con temática de los vengadores. Pero si deciden leerlo, espero que les guste. No hice mucho énfasis en los poderes precisamente por ello.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sin más que decir. Disfruten de la función.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter miró a la ventana acostado en su cama. Pensaba en todo lo acontecido últimamente. Las cosas eran cada vez más confusas y no sabía cómo desviar el tema que siempre resurgia cada vez que estaba en la pasantia Stark. O al menos los últimos días.

La pregunta del millón. "¿Por qué ya no vienes tanto?" Es una pregunta que ha recibido desde siempre. Pero la cuestión es que ahora ya no es qué , sino quién ... Eso es lo que Peter ha captado en el tono de Tony cada vez que se despiden en la puerta.

Claro, el sabia sus razones. Era imposible que el desconociera las causas de sus propias decisiones.

El problema eran sus respuestas.

"He tenido cosas que hacer últimamente"

Claro. Eso es una respuesta corriente. Entonces ¿cuál es el problema actual? No tenía mucho sentido cambiar la respuesta tan continuamente, ¿o si?

Justo en este preciso momento, el 'problema' entró a su habitación con sólo una camisa negra y su ropa interior. Que para ser sincero no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y no tenía nada que imaginar.

"El problema" se subió a la cama, deslizándose con lentitud sobre las cobijas y posteriormente ensima suyo. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El café se oscureció a medida que la luz era reemplazada por lujuria.

Ese maldito problema que no paraba de sonreírle.

Se hinco sobre su pelvis antes de apoyarse en sus manos. Una a cada lado de su cabeza. Acorralandolo con su cuerpo en contra del colchón. Se dejó caer con cuidado, sin tocarlo por completo y sólo entonces, Peter se permitió sonreír como idiota. Un idiota enamorado hasta el cielo.

Mientras tanto, el afamado problema libero una sonrisa. Un collar con una dalia negra que se deslizó de la camisa, colgaba con gracia entre ambos.

El aliento chocaba, dejando una sensación de calor efímera en la piel del otro.

–Deja de pensar en eso.

–disculpa?

–tienes la cabeza en otra parte. Si vas a ignorarme mejor me voy a mi casa.

–No importa. No hay manera de que salgas de aqui.

–Oh, tenemos un problema de autoridad al parecer. ¿En serio crees que vas a detenerme?

–no lo creó. Lo hago.

–¿qué ?

Peter no perdió el tiempo. Esa mirada oscurecida. El cabello despeinado recorriendo su rostro. Las pestañas rozando con sus mejillas cada vez que parpadeaba. Esa mujer lo va a enloquecer.

Corrección.

Ya está loco.

Sus manos la tomaron con fuerza de la cadera. Ahondando sus dedos en el pequeño trozo de tela que intentaba cubrir su cuerpo. Sonrió con emoción y un toque de veneno.

Mientras tanto, la chica a su lado pareció percatarse de eso. Su ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, peter la tenía bajo su cuerpo completamente inmovilizada.

Le tomó las muñecas con una sola mano y las anido sobre su cabeza, apretandola sabana en el proceso. Deslizó su boca por el cuello, mientras disfrutaba del sonido del corazon de su presa.

La presión y el calor aumentando. La simetría de cada latido. Todo eso y más hacían que sus instintos se elevarán al máximo.

Y era allí, justo en esos instantes, en los que incontrolablemente Peter perdía su capacidad para razonar.

Ahora era sólo una preza más de su oponente, a pesar de que el era quien tenía el control externo de la situación. Y eso, era presizamente lo que él buscaba cambiar.

Mientras deslizaba sus labios por encima de la piel fina respiró con fuerza. El aire caliente se deslizaba y, justo después de eso, sus dientes aprisionaban la carne con delicadeza. Repitió el mismo movimiento sobre el camino directo hacia la clavícula.

Un centímetro menos, un gemido más. La trayectoria tenía un sin fin de sensaciones en progreso y poco a poco, el chico fue tomando el control completo.

En cuanto llegó a la clavícula, se tomó la liberta de dejar una marca rojiza que tardaría en desaparecer. Libero la piel y deslizó su lengua por el mismo camino, esta vez, en dirección al lóbulo su oreja. Mordió lijeramente y antes de retirarse dejó un beso sobre el cuello.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con su obra maestra.

Se sentía orgulloso.

Ojos cafés, piel morena, rizos perfectos y labios gruesos y a la vez delicados. Michelle Jones era todo lo que alguna vez deseo en una mujer y más. Mucho, mucho más.

– Aún piensas que tienes el control, Michelle?

–No y tampoco lo quiero.

Michelle se estremeció cuando Peter soltó sus manos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlo por el cuello. Él no tardó en responder. La abrazo con fuerza mientras desaparecía la distancia entre sus labios.

El cruce de sus labios era suave pero a su vez guardaba el secreto del deseo que poco a poco se iba liberando. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el beso pasó de ser algo tierno a un ataque contundente en contra del otro. No buscaban el control, buscaban saciedad.

Tomándola desprevenida, Peter volvió a dar la vuelta, quedando Michelle arriba de nuevo. Lo miró confundida aún jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

Él no dijo nada. Solo la miró unos segundos, dándole una sonrisa completamente diferente a la del que nos parecemos y yo haría eso. Penes jajaja

Peter que conocía... No. A la que los demás conocían. Este, era el verdadero.

Un hombre en todo su esplendor. Serio, fuerte y decidido. Aún así, en el fondo de esos ojos podía reconocer el brillo de la timidez y la preocupación que siempre persistía en un chico como el.

A la edad de 19 años, Peter parker era todo lo que una mujer buscaría a la edad de treinta.

Inteligente, gentil, serio, responsable. Con un trabajo ejemplar ( que a su vez era su estudio. Tony le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía) y de buen sueldo ademas de la características físicas que pudieran existir. Claro. Todo estaba oculto. De otra manera no habría quien pudiera salvar al pobre chico de la horda de mujeres que estarían tras él de no ser por que, en el exterior, peter se veia como en la Preparatoria.

Su forma de vestir hacia parecer que su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un niño. Sin músculos y desnutrido. El cabello siempre acomodado. Todo como siempre.

A Peter no le interesaba mucho las apariencias. Por ello, no tubo problema cuando Michelle le pidió que siguiera con ese estilo de nerd. Para cualquier otro chico eso hubiera sido un ataque de celos. Pero él la conocía muy bien.

Michelle era inteligente. Si Peter se vistiera y actuará como lo hacía con ella o como cuando estaba en la torre Stark, su vida sería muy diferente.

Actualmente, Peter era un empleado de alta importancia en SI. Las miles de mujeres que pasaban por su oficina o su laboratorio no lo dejarían en paz y mucho menos la prensa. Era mejor que él no llamara la atención.

Peter tomó el borde de la camisa. Recorrio la espalda Mj con una mano mientras que la otra deslizaba la camisa fuera de su cuerpo.

El paso de sus dedos sobre su piel, le provoco a Michelle un escalofrío demasiado agradable.

Finalmente a ella solo le quedaba una prenda.

No hablaron. Seguían con la misma dinámica. Silencio y acciones.

Ella permaneció arriba por un rato, mientras Peter disfrutaba de su cuerpo con total libertad. Sus manos pasaron de su espalda a sus muslos, dejando una mano sobre sus nalgas y la otra pasando por el lado interior de sus piernas.

Ella grito.

Sus dedos se movieron con cuidado. Movimientos circulares con una presión constante. Sus caderas iniciaron el vaivén por instinto. No había manera de que se detubiean ahora. La puerta estaba con seguro y May había salido temprano... Además, ella nisiquiera sabía que Michelle estaba allí.

Con cada gemido Peter se movía más rápido. Las flexiones de sus piernas hacían que irremediablemente se cruzarán con la ereccion del pobre chico.

No soporto más. Un grito ahogado se quedó en medio de las bocas de ambos. Michelle temblaba, el cuerpo estaba agitado y la sensación de mareo la poseía una y otra vez como choques eléctricos. Pero él no se detenía. No hasta que ella le rogara que parara.

Con el paso del tiempo, él habia desarrollado una afición a hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Tal vez por ver su mirada perdida y observar como ella trataba de no dar su brazo a torcer. Su orgullo no lo permitía y a él le encantaba.

Pero para su mala suerte, seguía siento humano.

Con o sin poderes él tarde o temprano hubiera caído en su propia trampa.

Él tampoco podría soportarlo por más tiempo. No era obsesivo, pero estar casi dos semanas en abstinencia después de mucho estrés por los constantes villanos que ahora buscaban acabar con él. Era agotador.

Sin admitir la batalla perdida, volvió a darse la vuelta. Otra vez arriba no lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar a los pechos. Ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños. Simplemente perfectos.

Paso la lengua por encima de su pezon mientras su mano izquierda se apoderaba del otro. La mano derecha en la espalda, apricionando a Michelle.

Ella, aun perdida en el cielo y tratando de contener sus gritos.

¿Quien diría que existía este lado en Peter Parker? Nadie. Por qué esa imagen sólo la conocía ella y nadie más que ella. De eso se iba a asegurar.

Tratando de contener la respiración y acompasar su ritmo cardíaco (era poco probable que lo logrará) Michelle deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de su acompañante. Disfrutando de las texturas de su piel ante cada musculo, junto con las marcas de algunas cicatrices que nisiquiera su factor de curación logró arreglar.

Paso los dedos sobre el elástico de los bóxers y sin esperar respuesta metió su mano con cautela.

Peter se tenso al instante, soltando un suspiro con un sonido grave. Pero no se detuvo. Siguió sus acciones con más fuerza.

Volvió a meter sus manos en su entrepierna y por unos segundos Michelle pensó que no lo soportaría. Él tenía su cuerpo en constante estímulo y ella apenas y podía mover una mano.

Cuando sintió los dedos introducirse, su espalda se curvo y él aprovecho el momento para morderla.

Ella no se quedaría atrás. Tenía un orgullo que protejer. Tomó sin miedo el miembro erecto, apretandolo con un poco de fuerza.

Ahora era una guerra. Quien soportaría más y quien se dejaría llevar. Ninguno perdería.

Tratando de mantener el control, Michelle deslizó sus dedos sobre la ereccion, subiendo y bajando. Enfetizando sus movimientos en el glande e incluso girando alrededor.

Su otro brazo trataba de tomar la espalda de peter fallando en el intento. Su espalda era demasiadi amplia.

Ambos se sintieron completamente tensos. Ella lo rasguño con fuerza, dejando las marcas de sus uñas sobre su espalda. A él le pareció sumamente exitante.

Lo que no esperaba fue la fuerte mordida que ella le dio justo a la altura de su cuello. Sobre el musculo que daba al hombro.

Ya no aguantaba y lo sabían. Se detuvieron repentinamente. El cuerpo les rogaba que continuarán pero ambos sabían que de esta manera simplemente aumentarían sus deseos.

Peter tomó un mechón de pelo rizado del rostro de Michelle y lo llevó tras de su oreja. Los ojos de Michelle estaban completamente nublados.

Bajando lentamente retomo sus labios. Esta vez con un ritmo lento y romántico. Pasando su lengua sobre la carne roja y dando pequeños mordisco que no le harían daño.

Apoyo ambos brazos alrededor de ella. Con una última mirada pidió permiso.

Justo antes de iniciar se detuvo.

–tomaste las pastillas ¿verdad?

—tengo el dispositivo, ¿Lo olvidas?

—sí, lo siento. Jeje, es sólo... los nervios.

Ella lo miró con los ojos algo humedecido por lo enterior sucedido. No lloraría por algo tan tierno pero definitivamente eso le hacía recordar la razón de estar con él. Era cierto que el sexo era fantástico pero la ternura de vez en cuando se volvía poco a poco indispensable.

Volvieron a besarse.

El retomo el inpulso y levantó las caderas de la chica. Sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos deslizó la ropa interior de ambos hasta terminar de quitarla moviendo sus piernas. Estando completamente desnudos ya no había nada que detener.

La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. La calidad de su entrada lo tomó desprevenido y la tensión de sus cuerpos se disparo de repente.

Iniciando con un movimiento lento, las miradas jamás se separaron. El vaivén empezó a mecerlos en un compaz casi perfecto.

Peter tubo que apretar sus manos con fuerza jalando las Sabanas nuevamente. No podía descontrolarse. Lo más difícil para el, era mantener sus poderes bajo control.

Pero, sentía que le era imposible con Michelle en ese estado. Tal vez por el calor y las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a deslizarse por su cuerpo. El olor del perfume que permanecía sobre la piel morena o la mirada perdida de ella ante cada estocada.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, hasta que solo quedaba una ligera línea que le permitía ver a peter como unas cuantas lágrimas surgían.

Llegado el momento se apoyo en sus codos, bajando su cuerpo y apegándose más al de ella.

El movimiento de caderas subió de nivel y Michelle se enredo sobre su cintura.Lo tomó del cuello y lo volvió a besar.

Las caricias y los besos continuaron sin cesar acompañados de las palabras que salían entre jadeos. Las frases entre un "te amo" se fueron deformando hasta que Peter soltó la frase fulminante. Justo en el momento en que ambos llegaron al clímax.

–Casate conmigo.

**_**

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Peter ingresó a la sala principa de los laboratorios superiores en IS.

–Peter , el señor Stark te solicita en su oficina.

–Voy en seguida. Gracias viernes.

Entro en el ascensor, acomodando el cuello de su camisa. Esto sería un día largo.

Camino por el pasillo saludando a las secretarías y al personal que conocía. Paso la tarjeta por la puerta de vidrio y entró en la "oficina" que en realidad era una sala enorme.

Tony estaba apoyado en la mesa, sosteniendo un vaso de whisky. Le dio un sorbo largo y después noto la presencia de su futuro heredero. Aunque eso nisiquiera Peter lo sabía.

–llegas dos horas tarde. Se que no estuviste haciendo guardia anoche así que siéntate. Tenemos mucho que discutir.

–que bueno que lo dices, yo también tengo cosas que contarte.

–Perfecto. Muy bien– Tony sirvió una copa de licor. No era whisky. Peter lo detestaba. – Ahora, me vas a decir que has estado haciendo y un "he tenido cosas que hacer" no será la respuesta.

–Bien, en ese caso.– Peter guardo silencio unos segundos. Bebió un poco y en cuanto se sintió seguro continuó hablando –Me voy a casar. ¿Me ayudarías a preparar la fiesta de compromiso?

El sonido de un cristal romperse irrumpió en la habitación. Si bien había encontrado la respuesta a su problema ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer reaccionar a su mentor.

Vaya, parece que los problemas no acabarían nunca.

**~~~~~**

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primer fic co. Temática elmon que escribo con avengers.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para la próxima. Muchas gracia spor leer los amo.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
